Ape Escape: Investigation Start
by Ridkey
Summary: Specter is redeemed. Declaring his desire to work with humanity, he and his monkeys help humans however they can. But just as timid young Owen accepts this, he discovers a truth that leaves him shaking. With the help of some gadgets, can he reveal Specter's plans to the world? Or will he have to stop him himself? [OC centered - consider this a fan attempt at Ape Escape 4]
1. Birth of the Investigator Part 1

Dedicated to Android-Turret on Tumblr. Special thanks to Teal, Miki, and Althi for reading over this.

I've chopped up a longer fic I wrote into three parts, to be uploaded every Friday. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

His house was full of monkeys.

Owen hesitated at the front door. A monkey walked past, holding the vase he made his mother in its paws. Big eyes glanced his way. It jumped in surprise. The helmet on its head flashed yellow for a moment before returning to normal. It shifted its grasp on the vase and waved at him. Owen waved back. What else could he do?

The monkey walked away and Owen stepped into the house.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" His mother stepped out into the living room. She had that glow on her face, and that twinkle in her eye. Everything must be going right. "How was school?"

"It was alright." He went to shrug his backpack onto the couch, but the couch wasn't there. Owen set it on the floor instead. "Same as usual."

"No bullies?"

He almost laughed. "Mom, no one ever bullies me."

"I know, but you're young, and things can change so fast. I can't help but worry for you." But she didn't seem worried. Her mind and eyes focused on the monkeys in the dining room. "Aren't you going to the pizzeria today?"

"Maybe later." He frowned. "Why? Should I leave?"

"It's not that!" His mother waved her hands. "I just wanted to surprise you and your father by rearranging the house while you were gone."

"So that's what this is?" Through the double-wide doors into the kitchen, the monkeys moved their heavy table. Another moved the pig-shaped cookie jar to another counter.

"Mm-hmm! It's about time, isn't it? We've only been talking about it for three months now."

"Uh, yeah." Owen shifted his weight. "They're not messing with my room, are they?"

"Well, do you want the blue bookshelf in your room?"

His head jerked to her. "I can have that?"

"Of course!" Her smiling head nodded. "Lots more room for those detective novels you love so much! But." She pointed at the monkeys pushing the couch against the far wall. "You have to let them move it in there. Okay?"

Owen sagged. "Okay."

Since she brought up the monkeys, he looked at them. They were all over the place: hauling boxes up and down the stairs, moving chairs and rearranging knick-knacks. One of them pulled a floating screen, where a monkey jumped and waved its arms around. When it shrieked all the monkeys turned to look at the screen, but otherwise, they ignored their… what was the monkey? A supervisor?

He looked at his mother.

"So… Why monkeys?"

"Well, they want to help us," she gave her thrilled smile again. "Why not take them up on it? Besides, they helped Carole move into her new home, and she couldn't stop talking about how great they were! So polite, and gentle, and strong! And best of all," She laughed. "Free! Who can beat that?"

Owen frowned. "But, mom… Don't you remember…"

She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Honey," she said. "I know you're scared. I know you don't believe Specter has changed. And I don't blame you for that. His actions…" she hesitated. "Changed everyone. Especially people growing up during the invasions." She paused. He bit the inside of his lip.

"But, listen." She squeezed his shoulder, and Owen relaxed. "I believe he's changed. He's a different person now that they've fixed the glitch in that, what is it, Peak Point Helmet?" She hugged him. "I think that things are going to get better from here on out. And I'd never tell you anything I don't believe in myself."

She was right. She'd always been honest with him. Honest about the danger they were in, honest about what they could and couldn't do. Honest about the importance of their city, and about how important he was to her. That was something he could always count on her for.

Owen hugged her back. "I know, mom."

"So," she pulled away. "Even if you don't trust them, trust me, okay? Me and your father will keep you safe from anything that happens."

"Mom," he dragged the word out with a smile. "I'm not a kid anymore. If anything happens, I'll be the one protecting you two!"

She chuckled. "What, like the kids in Japan?"

"Well," he looked away. "Maybe not that far, but..."

"I know, honey." She smiled but sad wrinkles lined her eyes. "It'll never get that far. I promise."

Another thing he could count on her to do: make promises she couldn't realistically keep.

If the monkeys noticed their little moment, they didn't seem to care. They'd stopped moving, their big eyes staring the floating screen and the gestures of the monkey on the other end.

"So, what's the screen for?" Owen asked.

"Hmm." His mother frowned as she looked at it. "I don't know. They brought it with them when they showed up to help this morning. Maybe it's an English-to-monkey translator?"

"Not exactly, but close enough I suppose."

The blood rushed from Owen's face. He stepped back.

"Oh my," his mother said, eyes wide. "Was that…?"

"In the fur." The camera turned away from the now motionless monkey to another one. Haunting white fur and a single bright eye stared back at him. Standing alone, dressed in bright red against the metal background. The monkey chuckled. "You've probably already heard of me, but my name is Specter."

There he was. Straight out of the nightmares into reality. Owen clenched his fists and swallowed hard.

"Specter!" His mother's jaw dropped. "I never thought I'd get to meet you!"

"Y-Yeah." Owen shifted. "L-Likewise. W-We've heard of you."

"Then you know how sorry I am for all the trouble I've caused." Specter bowed, and Owen couldn't swallow his gasp. "I truly am sorry and only wish to coexist with you now." He straightened and looked at the crowd of monkeys surrounding the screen. There were a lot more now, all silent. "As is why the Pipo monkeys are now helping you. We wish to repair the damage we've caused and build better relations for the future."

"And this is a great way to do it." His mother's eyes were shining bright, hands clasped together as she stared at Specter. "I am very grateful for the Pipo Monkeys' help. I would've never gotten anything done without them." She laughed and Owen's stomach flipped. "I don't know how we got along without you!"

Specter laughed along with her. "I'm glad to hear it. They tell me you've been treating them well too and are thrilled to be helping you."

His mother jolted. "Oh, really?" She giggled. "I guess I better treat them extra good now, since they've told the big boss about me!" The monkeys around the screen glanced her way. She smiled at them. "Good thing I picked up enough bananas for everyone when we're done."

The monkeys' big eyes grew bigger. Almost as one they squealed in delight. Several rushed towards them. Owen yelped, stepping out of the way as they crowded his mother. They hopped up and down, hands together like they were begging. She laughed. Owen looked at her. Did she think this was cute?

On the screen, Specter chuckled. "Make sure they share them alright? They will try to take them all for themselves."

"Not a problem!" She chirped as she patted one of the monkeys on the head. "Not a problem at all. I'll make sure everyone gets their fair share. They're all working so hard. Right Owen?"

She shot him a look and he nodded his head. "Yeah! They're working very hard – and doing a great job!"

His mother gave him a tight, pleased smile. Specter gave them the same look.

"Perfect. I'll check in another time to make sure they're doing well. I have other monkeys to check on so it's goodbye for now."

The monkey waved goodbye, and the screen went black. Owen relaxed.

His mother clapped her hands together. "That was incredible!" Owen looked up at her. She grinned at him. "Can you believe it? We actually got to talk to Specter himself!"

He chuckled. "Yeah… That sure was something, wasn't it?"

"Do you feel any better?" She glanced at him. "Now that you've seen him for yourself?"

No. Of course not. His heart was racing and his stomach was twisting into knots. But it'd gone better than he thought. Specter hadn't even looked at him.

"I think..." He smiled. "You were right about him changing."

She blinked. Her face lit up, and she reached for him. He hugged her back, tight.

"That's my boy." She squeezed. "You're much stronger than you think."

They separated. His mother looked to the monkeys. Owen flinched. The group was staring at them with expectant eyes. His mother grinned back at them.

"Let's hurry up! There's still a bit more we need to do, but we'll be done soon! And when we are, there'll be bananas for everyone!"

The monkeys scattered, squealing in excitement. His mother shook her head.

"My, they do love their bananas, don't they? Maybe I should've bought more..."

Owen looked at his feet.

"I'm gonna go now."

"Oh?" She blinked down at him. "Going to the pizzeria?"

"No." He shrugged. "Just take a walk. Think about stuff."

"I understand." She waved him off. "Stay safe, Owen. Watch out for cars!"

He dodged monkeys as he went for the front door. "I will!"


	2. Birth of the Investigator Part 2

Part 2 of 3

* * *

Autumn hadn't set in yet. Even though the wind was cool, the trees were green and the grass grew thick along the side of the road. Owen raced his shadow to the park.

The park was one of the happiest places in the city to him. No bad memories lurked in the corners. The worst that ever happened were dogs barking at him. No fights, no fear, just vending machines, picnic tables, playgrounds, hiking trails, and friendly people. He visited as often as he could.

Owen tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Thinking came easy under the trees. His feet sunk into the grass without a sound. Sunlight painted pictures onto the ground with the leaves. Nobody would bother him. Nobody knew he was there.

"I truly am sorry," Specter had said. He'd heard it before, back when Specter declared his change of heart. (Was it really only a week ago?) Hearing Specter say it to his face, though, felt different in a way he couldn't place. Sure, it was probably just a formality. Specter must talk to a lot of human strangers every day. All of them must need reassurance.

But still, it felt personal somehow. Not intentionally. Specter didn't know about him. He'd never know about the nightmares. But Owen remembered them. He had them almost every night. And the more he played the apology over in his head, the lighter his steps felt.

His mother was right. Specter had changed. Owen had seen it for himself. He'd never have to worry about being helpless in the face of world domination again. The world was safe.

He took a deep breath of the cool air and sighed it out with a smile.

Somewhere behind him, a monkey chattered.

Owen turned around. He stepped behind the tree beside him. He peered around it at the group of monkeys trudging through the forest. Where had they come from? How did he not hear them coming? They were all carrying boxes almost as big as they were. Owen smiled. Cute.

None of them looked his way. Like he wasn't even there, they walked through the woods towards the hilly half of the park.

Owen hesitated. They must be helping someone. It didn't involve him, but it looked off. A bunch of monkeys, carrying boxes through a forest, in a direction most people didn't go in. Why?

He followed.

The trees got bigger the closer to the hills you were. It wasn't hard to dart between them, hold his breath and wait for them to get ahead. Not hard, but scary. There weren't many places to go if they saw him. He couldn't get lost in a crowd here. But the monkeys weren't looking behind them. They seemed focused on where they were going.

The further they went, the harder his stomach twisted.

He spotted the clearing up ahead and stopped. Owen leaned around the tree as far as he dared. There was a metal door in the center of the hill. On one side of it was a large, floating screen. On the other side, a small platform, a metal top floating above it, and the whole thing glowing green. A teleporter?

As the monkeys approached, the screen turned on. Owen's stomach dropped.

"How are we doing today?" Specter said, head propped up on his hand. "Got a good haul I hope."

One of the monkeys chattered, hopping up and down as it spoke. It never lost grip on its box.

Specter smirked. "Perfect." The word was all but purred out. "Keep up the good work." His expression shifted and he sat up in his chair. "But whatever you do, don't get caught. I can't have anyone, especially those kids," he snarled the word, "messing this up this time."

The monkey that spoke replied. It shifted its box and saluted. One by one, the other monkeys lowered their boxes and raised their hands to their foreheads.

Owen's legs trembled. A noise caught in his throat. No. No, this couldn't be happening.

With a pleased smile, Specter nodded. "Good, now carry on. I'll check the others and see how they're going."

His image disappeared from the screen. The monkeys lowered their salutes and chattered to each other.

Nausea overtook Owen. He leaned against the tree with his hand over his mouth.

A lie. It was all a lie. Those gentle words to his mother and to the world they lived in, lies. It was a trick to get them to lower their guards, and, and-

He looked up at the monkeys again. They drifted around the still-closed door. Some placed their boxes in a pile and hopped away, climbing the hill and vanishing from sight. One dropped its box and disappeared into the green light of the teleporter. The ones that stayed picked up the boxes and approached the door. It opened, but all Owen could see within was darkness.

One by one, the monkeys picked up the boxes and walked through the door. A base, maybe? A factory? Trying to guess was pointless. It wasn't like he, Owen, could do anything about this. The world was doomed and he was the only one who knew.

A monkey tripped. It screeched as it fell, hit the ground with a hard yelp. The box hit the ground, and the top popped off. Hundreds of bright green computer chips spilled onto the ground.

The monkey shrieked and shot to its feet. Moving like a blur, it picked up the fallen computer chips and dropped them back in the box. The other monkeys stopped to watch. Ignoring them, the monkey slammed the lid down on the box and wrapped its arm around it. Holding onto its cargo, it sprinted into the darkness.

Owen stared, gut churning, as the other monkeys shrugged and picked up the remaining boxes. They followed their friend into the darkness, and the door closed behind them. He sunk to the ground, waiting for them to return.

They didn't. He turned around and pressed his back against the tree trunk.

Now what was he supposed to do? He had to tell someone about this. But who could he tell? Would his mother believe him? No – and even if she did, the monkeys were in his house. They were _in his house._ Owen shuddered.

Whatever Specter's plans, they had to be stopped. Would the government step in if he made a report? Would they do it in time? By the time they decided to, it could be too late.

Well… What could _he_ do to try and stop this? He was the one that knew. He was the one that could turn determine the fate of the...

As his stomach curled again, Owen forced his mind away from that thought.

Think. He had to think. Think like a detective. What would they do in this situation?

He peered back out from around the tree.

Obviously, they'd investigate.

Using the tree as support, Owen pushed himself to his feet. He'd need to act fast. Pray his timing was good. If one of those apes spotted him, it was all over. He stepped out from the safety of the tree.

There were no leaves to crunch under his feet. His footsteps still sounded too loud. Could they hear him? See him on cameras? He stared at the door, searched the dirt around it. Didn't look like any cameras he knew about. Hidden ones, maybe?

He could be overthinking it. They weren't expecting anyone to find this place. It could be unprotected. He hoped it was unprotected.

His shoe sunk into the dirt. Crap. Footprints. Owen pulled his foot back and patted the mark down with his foot. So, he couldn't enter the clearing itself, just walk around it. That made things a lot harder. But that could be a good thing, too. There had to be a security system in this place.

Owen stepped along the edge of the clearing. Nothing seemed unusual about the place, other than the metal wall. And now that he looked, there was a metal sign on the door with the logo of a maintenance company on it. Anyone would think it was a normal storage shed, even him.

High above him, the wind carried the monkey's squeaks down the hill. Owen looked up into the trees. He wasn't as alone as he felt. At any moment one of those could come down and spot him. What was he doing here? What was he looking for? Detectives searched for evidence to solve crimes. What could prove that he was telling the truth?

Something caught the light by his foot. Owen paused and looked down.

It was a computer chip. Bright green and bigger than it looked in the box. It was as big as his palm, silver circuits tracing its surface. Owen's heart soared.

Evidence.

He snatched it up. Time to go. He turned around, stuffing the chip in his pocket at the same time.

The forest closed in around him. Owen ran and didn't look back.

Going to his mother was out of the question. Going to a cop would get him laughed at. But he knew someone who'd recognize this chip for what it was.

Jill would believe him.


	3. Birth of the Investigator Part 3

The pizzeria was closer to his house than the park, and he still needed to ride the bus to get there. Despite the comfortable temperature, chills shook his body, and he clutched the chip until his knuckles turned white. People stared at him.

He threw himself to the concrete at his stop and didn't stop running. His heart raced faster than his footsteps. In his head, his mother told him to slow down. No way. If the idea of walking there made him want to explode, how would he feel if he tried it?

Locked between two empty stores, the pizzeria looked just like it always did. The details were sealed into his brain. Words scrolled along the awning. WELCOME, read the blue letters. ONE SLICE $1.50. On the window, glowing before the green booths inside, neon letters flashed PIZZA.

He threw the door open.

"Jill!"

Strangers stared back. His throat closed up. Every table was full. People from all over the city looked up with their slices halfway to their mouths. Even the robots on the small stages throughout the restaurant looked to the door. Owen pulled back, face burning.

Jill jumped the railing that helped separate the dining room and rushed towards him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked into her almost silver eyes and shuddered. "I-" he whispered. "I need to talk to you."

Jill nodded, ponytail bobbing. "Alright." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Owen kept his eyes to the ground as she led him past the tables. The animatronics she'd built twisted at the hip to follow them. His eyes burned, but he wasn't going to cry. This was too serious for that.

He didn't hear her open the door, and didn't see the boxes that lined the hallway. Together they walked down the hall that connected to the old grocery store, her workshop. A door squealed, and machinery hummed. Owen lifted his head.

Something electronic chirped. Owen relaxed under the glow of neon and screens. Jill's workshop was the safest part of the city. No tracing beacons could penetrate these walls, and any attempts to see who was inside would reveal nothing. When he wanted to disappear, this is where he went. Jill led him to the long white table, then pulled a chair out from the wall by the kitchen. Owen sank into its glow. He was tired. When did that happen?

She walked to the blue kitchen and opened the fridge. Owen looked away. Pink and white lights, built into the walls, danced behind the computer servers and furniture. The bed built into the far side wall was unmade. A blanket had been thrown into the rolling chair at her desk. Three computer screens showed waves on a beach. The half-dozen holograph screens were inactive and pale blue.

A plate clicked to the table. Owen blinked and looked down. Cake. Cake and a glass of milk. Jill sat down across from him.

"What happened?" Jill folded her hands together. "You've never done something like that before. And you always come in through the back, too."

His throat closed up.

"Mom's okay. She just called about rearranging the house. And Dad's okay, too. I would've heard before you if he was in trouble. So what's wrong? Did something happen at school? Or did you see something on the way here? Or-"

Owen jumped to his feet.

"Specter's going to take over the world again!"

Jill jerked. Wide eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. She leaned forward.

"Sit down. Start from the beginning. Tell me everything."

He obeyed. Stuttering, stumbling, he told her everything he'd seen, from meeting Specter at his home to to seeing him at the park. He talked and tried to ignore the horror growing in her eyes.

"This is pretty serious stuff," Jill said. "Are you sure you heard him right?"

"I have proof." She'd believe him. She had to. He lifted his fist. "One of the monkeys dropped their box. It spilled everywhere. I got most of them but it didn't – it missed -"

His hand wouldn't open. His fingers wouldn't move. Jill reached out and pried his fingers away one by one. She sucked in air.

"That's a weapon chip." She pulled it from his hand. Skin stuck to the skin, and snapped into grooves embedded deep into his flesh. Jill rubbed her fingers over the markings. Owen flexed his hand. It was already starting to tingle.

"Eat your snack." Jill pushed away from the table and headed to her desk. "I'm going to look into this."

Owen stared at the food in front of him. He wasn't hungry. Maybe he was too anxious to feel it. He tucked in. Lemon-vanilla flavor. Delicious as always.

He finished before she did. She hadn't moved. Text ran through the holograph screens as she stared at the physical, center screen. The blue-white light turned her into a ghost, a vessel for the information she needed. Owen took his dishes to the sink.

Over the rush of the faucet, something beeped. Owen turned off the water and grabbed the pale blue hand towel.

"Got the info." Jill's voice was tight. Owen's stomach flipped. He dumped the hand towel on its hook.

"And?"

"It's definitely a weapon chip." Owen took a breath. "Used for guns, mostly. Military-grade, not for civilian use." Jill shook her head. "I'm sorry, Owen, but I think you're right."

His heart leaped. Proof. "We have to go to the authorities! They can stop this!"

"No."

Owen flinched. "No? Why not? The evidence is right here!"

"This isn't enough." She sighed. "One kid's story and a stolen chip. Big deal. It'd be easy for Specter to sweep this under the rug."

"But I was there!" Owen's hands balled into fists. "I saw it! I heard him! And why would Specter want a weapon chip anyway?"

"Specter doesn't have the weapon chip. You do." Owen froze. Jill studied him. "You could've gotten this from anywhere, and made something up. You have as much reason to lie as anyone else. More, even." He set his teeth. "They have no reason to trust a child – and every reason to trust him."

"But..." Owen shook his head. "No, there's got to be something I can do. I won't let this end here!"

She folded her arms. "The burden of proof is on you. If you had concrete evidence, that would convince someone."

He blinked. "Evidence?"

"Yeah." Jill drummed a finger on her arm. "More items. Photos, video, audio. Things that are hard to fake and easy to check. Stuff like that."

The burden of proof. He calmed. His mind cleared, and the anxiety washed away. Owen inhaled, and it was the easiest breath he'd ever taken.

"I'll do it." Owen said. "I'll get the evidence."

Jill paled. Owen stepped towards the door. She blocked his path and gripped his shoulders.

"Owen, no!" He could see the whites of her eyes. "What are you thinking?! You can't do this! If Specter catches you, he'll kill you!"

"He won't catch me." Owen pulled her hands off his shoulders. "He'll never know I'm there."

"But what about the monkeys?" Her fingers dug into his. "They'll report to him if they see you!"

"I'll be sneaky," Owen said. "You know what I'm like when I'm sneaky."

"But that won't be enough!" She released him and wrapped her arms around herself. "You can't do this alone! You'll need tools. Guidance! And-and-"

She paused. Jill took a deep breath and turned back to him.

"Wait here."

She strode into the door by her desk and didn't close it behind her. Owen shifted. When she returned, she held something red in her hands.

"This is the Tablet Cam." She offered it. It was lighter than it looked. "It's an advanced camera capable of short- and long-range photography, and audio/video recording." She pressed a button on the side. Something red and white popped out. She unfolded it. Headphones. "These are wireless headphones with a hidden built-in microphone."

She placed the headphones around his neck. "So no matter where you are, I'll always be nearby."

He looked up at her. "You're… helping me?"

She sighed. "I've been your sister for over ten years. I know you. Once you make up your mind, nothing – absolutely nothing – can stop you. I don't want you going off on your own and disappearing, or worse. So, even if this is wrong, I'll help you get that evidence."

Owen smiled at her. "Thanks, Jill."

Jill smiled back. "You're my brother. I have to look out for you." She laughed. "Or Mom and Dad will have my head."

"They're gonna have our heads anyway if they find out about this!" Owen laughed and ran his fingers over his head. "I'll go back to the park and check that place out. Good a start as any, right?"

"Mmm." Jill snapped her fingers. "One more thing!" She rustled through the papers on her desk. Owen tried to peer around her, but saw nothing.

Turning around, she held out a metallic wristband. "I was going to ask you to check this out anyway. Maybe it'll help you out."

He secured it to his wrist. "What is it anyway?"

"I call it the Static Baseball!" She grinned. "Give it a twist, a flick of the wrist, and you'll get a holographic ball to throw at whatever you want. It has enough power to temporarily disable most cameras. It might even be strong enough to stun a monkey." Jill shrugged. "You'll have to find out."

"… We're not prepared for this," Owen said.

Jill hesitated. "We'll make do with what we have." She said. "And hey, I can try to get in touch with the inventor of the Helmet. Maybe he can help us."

Owen smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

They stared at each other.

"I'm gonna be fine," Owen said.

She looked away. "Yeah. This should be easy for you, right?"

"Right."

That's what he said back at the workshop. But the wind rustling through the trees over his head made him wonder.

There was a little security guard this time. The monkey snored against the door. Something dropped from a tree and it snapped away. It looked around for the source of the noise, shrugged, and slumped back against the door. In a few moments, it was snoring again.

Owen raised the Tablet Cam. It took the picture without a sound. Pulling back behind the tree, he stared at his hands.

He couldn't afford to wait. Nervous as he was, he knew that. Owen flicked his wrist. The Static Ball formed in his hand, glowing and silent. He stepped out from behind the tree and threw the ball as hard as he could at the monkey.

* * *

Chapter 4 is partially written. Chapter 5 is plotted out. Stay tuned.


	4. The First Clues

Owen squirmed into the vent and replaced the cover. Through the holes, he heard distant footsteps. He inched backwards. If he were discovered, there'd be no way he could escape down the vent in time. And as deep in the base as he was, with so many unconscious monkeys, he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of it.

The footsteps grew louder. Owen steeled himself. He'd come so far, he couldn't get caught now. As the vent trembled in time with the steps, Owen held his breath.

Two bare monkey feet, with the ends of blue pants above them, stepped past the holes. His heart froze. The monkey walked past the vent and down the hall. Owen let out the breath he'd been holding as quietly as he could. Somewhere in the distance, a door closed.

"Too close," he mumbled.

"You need to be more careful." Jill's voice crackled through his headphones.

"At least the vent covers open," Owen said with a sigh. Something to remember for next time, if there was one.

He looked over his shoulder down the vent. There was another cover on the vent floor not far from where he curled up. Owen shifted. The vent was cramped but if he could turn around without disturbing the cover… Oh, this was gonna hurt.

"You need to find a way out of here," Jill said. "You've been in there for over almost two hours. They're gonna catch on if you don't clear out."

"I know," Owen mumbled. His leg shook as he pressed it against the vent wall. "But do we have enough evidence?"

Jill didn't reply. With a grunt of pain, Owen uncurled himself from his twisted position. His face hit the vent cover on the floor with a muted thud. If there were monkeys beneath him, they didn't react.

"No, of course not," Owen answered himself. "We need more than just pictures of boxes and questionable electronics. We need a lead for what Specter's doing, and where he's doing it."

"You're running out of time. Mom is gonna start wondering if you don't get home soon."

"If I can find a way out of here at all." That was what he was trying not to think about. It was so stupid and impulsive of him to run right into enemy territory without thinking about how he was going to get home.

"Next time," Jill said, "We're gonna be better prepared."

"I hope so." If there was a next time.

Owen squinted down through the vent cover. The room looked big, but it was hard to tell how big with the boxes stacked to the ceiling. Good, his effort to turn around wasn't wasted. He looked up to the end of the vent. Down there was nothing but darkness. Biting his lip, Owen turned back to the vent.

The vent cover dug into his fingers, but didn't fight. It scraped against the metal as he set it down. With a grunt, Owen pulled the Tablet Cam out from his pocket. He cringed at the bright light coming from it, and forced through it to open the camera. Hopefully, it'd be harder to see the Tablet Cam than his whole body. He angled the camera lens out of the hole and held his breath.

He could see the whole room from up here. The boxes were stacked against a wall, positioned in a way he could probably use to climb down. A monkey walked by it, dressed in a white labcoat. Owen followed it with the camera. It passed by a massive hatch built into the wall, and stepped up to another monkey. This new one was also in a labcoat, typing on the biggest computer he'd ever seen outside of a movie. Jill sucked in a breath.

"Owen, can you make it down there?"

"Gimme a minute." Owen scanned the room again. A door across the room, but no other monkeys and nowhere they could be hiding. "Yeah," he answered. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Knock those two out and plug the Tablet Cam into that computer. I might be able to access their files."

He looked at the Tablet Cam in his hands. "You can do that?"

"There's a cord on the right side. Should be just like plugging in anything else."

"Okay." He'd trust her.

The scariest part was the first step. Getting his feet on that first, top box. Tucking the Tablet Cam back into his pocket, Owen gulped. He gripped the opposite side of the vent, holding on until his knuckles went white. Inching forward, he let one foot, one leg, dangle down into the air. A tremble rushed up his leg as he reached, eyes squeezing shut. It felt like it took forever, but his foot found the box. He shifted, put pressure on it, and it held. Owen let the other leg follow it, and then pulled down the rest of his body.

After calming his heart, he watched the monkeys below him. One was focused on the computer it typed on. A glance at the screen showed some English, but a lot of Japanese, too, and some unique font he recognized as the monkey language. The other monkey was walking around, fiddling with a clipboard as it did. Every few steps it paused, looking around through its thick goggles. Owen worried his lip. He had to take out the wandering one first. If he got too low, it'd see him.

With another glance at the computer monkey, Owen twisted his wrist. The Static ball formed, humming against his skin. He threw it, and the wandering monkey dropped. The monkey at the computer paused, looking from side to side, then went back to its typing. The Static ball knocked it to the floor without another sound. Owen sighed in relief.

Now, he just needed to get down.

It was pretty scary. The boxes were almost as big as he was. Every jump down sent his heart into his throat. There was always a chance the box would break out from under him, send him plummeting to the floor. Even after his feet hit the concrete floor, his limbs still shook. Half-expecting the floor to give way from under him, Owen stepped towards the computer.

Like Jill said, there was a cord built into the Tablet Cam. Easy. Harder was inspecting the computer to find the outlet.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He whispered.

Jill hesitated. "Yes," she said.

Owen didn't have the heart to question her. She was probably questioning herself hard enough anyway. His fingers ran over the side of the computer and right over the outlet. Without giving himself time to doubt even more, Owen plugged in the Tablet Cam.

Nothing seemed to happen. The silence stretched for another moment. Jill let out a whoop.

"I'm in!" Her fingers pounded her keyboard loud enough for him to hear. "Give me one minute, I'm downloading everything I can!"

He glanced to the door. "Please hurry."

Jill cackled and mumbled to herself. Owen's legs began to shake. The typing grew louder. It stopped.

"You've got two black monkeys coming your way."

His heart skipped. "What? How did you know that?"

"I can access their surveillance now. All the monkeys have tracking tags or something. I can see them moving around on the map."

His gut churned. "I need to hide." Owen scanned the room, tears threatening his eyes. He'd come too far, too far to get caught like this.

"I'm opening the hatch next to you." Owen turned to it. The door knob turned. "Get in there, I'll lock it behind you."

The door was heavy in his fingers. He pulled it shut tight behind him. It clicked and sealed shut. Owen exhaled.

"They're gonna be on high alert once they find those monkeys, if they weren't before." Jill started typing again. "We need to get you out of there."

Metal in vertical rows pressed against his back. Owen turned, and looked up. A ladder rose up into the dark.

"Jill, where does this tunnel go?"

"Uh…" Typing, typing. Jill gasped. "To the surface."

For the first time, he smiled. The action hurt his face. "Can you unlock the hatch?"

"You bet I can."

He climbed.

Sunlight forced its way into the opening hatch. Owen keened, covering his eyes with his hands. Eyes watering, he climbed his way out onto the grass. Somewhere below and behind him, monkeys chattered.

"Where am I?"

"The top of the hill. You've got to hurry before one of them spots you."

"I got it."

The hatch closed behind him as he rushed down the hill. The original entrance was behind him. He'd need to loop around to get to the front of the park. But that was okay. He wasn't out of the woods - literally, as they surrounded him again - but he was out of the base.

Somehow, he'd gotten away with it.

Owen let out a whoop as he raced down the well-walked path. He spun around, arms out, and jumped into the air. He kicked his legs and pumped his fists, yelling out. They'd done it. They'd taken their first step in stopping Specter.

"Take the bus when you get out of the park and get over here," Jill said. "We both deserve pizza after that."

"Mom won't like me spoiling my dinner," Owen said, racing the light reflecting off a stream.

"I'll call her and say I'm paying for all of us tonight. If she gets mad, I'll send you home with some cake."

Owen licked his lips and smiled. He hoped she'd do that anyway.

Where were they taking those people?

Owen peered around the corner again. It was night, and many skyscraper windows had gone as black as the sky. Empty cars idled, their doors open. The monkeys surrounded the crowd of people and drove them down the street. Voice cried out to them, but if the monkeys understood, they ignored them.

He was shaking, even though it wasn't cold. Where were mom and dad? Had they been caught up by the monkeys? The monkeys had attacked so fast. They'd appeared through the crowds with their guns and everyone scattered. Owen hid himself in an alley to avoid getting trampled. Maybe that quick thinking saved him in more ways than one.

The voices were growing quieter now. The crowd was getting farther away. Where were they going? Why were the monkeys taking them away? There was some memory about disasters circling through his mind, something he couldn't put a finger on. It was never a good thing when invaders gathered up people, right?

Could he stop them somehow? Could he save them? Just because he was young didn't mean he couldn't do something.

Pulling out from behind the corner, Owen sprinted towards the next building. He had to keep up, or he'd lose them. If he didn't follow… If he didn't follow… He would've never seen what he did.

Fear stabbed him in the chest. Owen's cry was strangled, body still asleep as his mind forced itself awake. With a gasp that shook his body, Owen woke up.

His body shook as he sat up in bed. Owen held on to himself as he caught his breath. When he tried to close his eyes, the memory continued, and he jerked them open again.

Right on time, he thought after he collected himself. The nightmares hit with a regular pattern. When he was younger, after the first invasion, they came every night. As he got older, they spaced out. The longest he'd been without one was two weeks. That was a few months ago. Once a week was more common.

Owen sighed, letting the tension out of his body. He'd probably never stop having the nightmares at this rate. Funny, that they were the same thing they always were, even with what he'd learned yesterday.

Well, he shouldn't dwell on it too much. The day was going to start whether he liked it or not. Rolling his shoulders, Owen let his feet hit the floor. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head, groaning as he did so.

As he opened his eyes again, movement by the door caught his eye. Owen followed it, and made eye contact with a monkey.

His blood chilled. It was a black pants monkey, complete with sunglasses. He could see the whites of its eyes widening behind the dark lenses. After a long moment, it let out a squeal, and slammed the door shut.

The monkey was sitting at the kitchen table when he came downstairs, ignoring his mother as she made pancakes. Owen tilted his head at it, but it ignored him too in favor of a magazine. His mother gave him another of her beaming smiles when she saw him.

"Good morning honey!" She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He suppressed a wince. "Are you excited for the weekend?"

She'd long stopped asking him about how he slept.

"Yeah." Owen glanced at the monkey again. "I'm probably gonna help Jill at the pizzeria today."

"I've got a better idea." The look in her eye made his gut twist. "You just wait to hear about -" His mother paused as he glanced towards the monkey again. "Oh, right," she mumbled to herself. "I should've left a note about that…"

Owen glanced at her. "Mom?"

His mother gestured towards the monkey with her spatula. "I was going to let you know ahead of time - since you're sensitive about this - but you woke up earlier than I expected." She looked down at the pan and took her time as she flipped her pancake. "They - the monkey - was outside when I woke up today. It was rude to not let her in. I think it's a girl, at least." She scratched the side of her neck. "She looks like she's gotten comfortable, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Without looking at either of them, the monkey turned the page of its magazine. Owen frowned. She snooped around the house when his mother wasn't looking. Was she sent by Specter? Did he know he and Jill figured things out? The idea wasn't completely impossible, but unlikely, unless there'd been hidden cameras in that base. And if Specter knew, wouldn't he have made a move by now?

As those thoughts circled through his head, he went through the motions of his morning: getting a glass of water, sitting down at the table, eating the food his mother put in front of him. His mother talked on and on and he responded between his thoughts, following her dialogue as best he could.

She turned to him as he washed his hands after breakfast.

"So, I've got something great for you to do today!"

That smile meant nothing well. "What's that, Mom?" He hung the cloth back on the rack. "You need me to run into town?"

"No, no, not errands." She waved her hand. "I renewed our seasonal passes for the theme park! Now that it's getting warmer, I thought it'd be nice to go there again. Not to mention we can see what Jill's been working on with them all this time."

Owen brightened. Hey, that wasn't such a bad idea. The theme park was a great place. He loved the rides and he loved whatever new thing they added every year. Last year they'd hired Jill to help out with some of the new attractions. She'd been awful secretive about what she'd made for it. It'd be awesome to see what she'd done finally.

"I'd love that!" Owen bounced on the balls of his feet. "When are we leaving?"

"Oh, I can't go today." Owen's smile fell. "I need to prepare for the summer food drive at the library. But you're old enough to go on your own." There was something in her smile that worried him, a weird light in her eyes that spoke to whatever plan she had in her head. "I'd just hold you back."

She wasn't wrong though. He was old enough to go alone. And being on his own meant he could take the rides he wanted, when he wanted, without waiting and worrying for her. Owen glanced at the monkey on the table. Maybe it was his imagination but he swore it was looking at him out of the corner of its eye. Could this be a trap?

"Well, alright." He rolled his shoulders and forced a smile. "I'll take pictures for you, okay?"

"Okay!" She beamed, and wrapped her arms around him without asking. "You should go before it gets too busy."

Was she pushing him out the door? Owen mentally shrugged and hugged back. "Not a bad idea. I'll leave now then."

And again, there was something smug in the way her hug tightened around him.

Owen kicked a rock with his foot as he strode down the sidewalk. Sunlight glinted off the twirling skyscrapers in the distance. Already he could see a glimpse of the highest roller coaster behind them. He was definitely going to ride that today. Though, he should probably tell Jill where he was going. If he didn't, she might accidentally ruin his fun with an update.

He pulled the Tablet Cam out from his pocket, put the headphones on, and dialed her up. She picked up immediately.

"Owen?"

"Hey!" He grinned down at her image. "I got some good news!"

"Oh yeah?" His smile fell a bit. There was anxiety in her eyes, the way her smile was only half as strong as normal. Had she been working on something before he interrupted? "What's up?"

He put the grin back on his face. "Guess who's going to the theme park today?"

Her smile dropped. So did his stomach. Jill stared, and her face paled.

"Wh-Why are you going there today?"

"It- It was Mom's idea," he stammered. "She sprung it on me after breakfast. She renewed our seasonal passes, and-and-"

Jill shook her head. "You shouldn't go there today. That - that might be a bad idea."

Something inside him trembled. "Why? What's going on?"

She exhaled. "According to the news, Specter is supposed to be visiting it today."

* * *

Apologies for the long delay. I just finished this chapter like five minutes ago and had to upload it before I started second guessing myself. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
